Tick Tock
by Soomin
Summary: A retrospection on the character of Rook Banjou Crossfield. Rook is now facing Death straight in the eyes. He is now eternal. He has everything he ever wanted in the past. What now?


There were many times Rook had thought about his life ending. Sometimes he thought about running through the electric fence that surrounded the camp he lived in as a child. Other times, he thought about just denying himself the basic necessities for life for a couple of days. In the end, they were all twisted by the Armband of Orpheus and became the inspiration of his more murderous puzzles.

However, it never seemed to come to his mind that his life would have ended saving Daimon Kaito's life. It was odd, thinking back to it now. He had devoted so many years of his life to his best friend, but he never once thought about how he would do anything for him. Perhaps it was because it required no extra thought. He would have done anything for Kaito, no matter what the cost was.

Rook only remembered vague details of what happened. The two of them were walking together after a day of just hanging out as friends. They were just going to the usual takoyaki stand when both of them heard a loud horn honking from down the road. The rest is just a blur of motion within Rook's mind. There were noises, flashes of color, and the faint smell of rust in the air. He vaguely remembered thinking about Kaito and then moving. Something moved at least, but that is the end of his memory.

At least the smell of rust is gone. Instead, a clean, fresh smell filled its place. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing in this place, whatever it was, but it felt nice, warm. Rook wasn't exactly sure when was the last time he felt like this in a place. It wasn't like the prison the scientists called his room had any sense of safety in it. Just the memory of his old home seemed to push away the warm and bring in the cold. Pushing the thoughts aside, Rook began thinking of other things, like whether or not he was dead. In the far distance, he could hear noise. It wasn't very distinct noise, but simple noise that kept his mind at ease. He chuckled at that thought. A sixteen year old should not be this okay with the thought that he might be dead.

Then again, Rook wasn't the average sixteen year old. He was a Phi Brain child, though that sounded more like a curse rather than a blessing. It never occurred to him that he may have been drastically different if he had never been a child. Then again, he supposed he would have never existed if he was not a Phi Brain child. As the sickly child of an unknown family, Rook probably would have had little chance of living if the Crossfield family and subsequently the POG never took him in. Pythagoras saw his potential from a very young age, and he did all he could to make sure Rook survived.

_The irony of it all_, Rook thought. All of these measures the POG took to ensure he survived just made his past-self want to end it. It wasn't until he met Kaito that he truly began enjoying life. He saw how puzzles could be nice and pure instead of evil and tainted. He saw how puzzles could be like this room he was currently was in. It was all because of Kaito he was able to resist being swallowed up by the Armband.

Years ago, he thought all about how much he needed Kaito. Kaito gave him purpose. Kaito gave him something to live for in this horrid existence that he lived. However, it was only much recently that he realized how much Kaito needed him as well. It was a nice feeling: to be needed. For all of these years that he thought that he was just a useless detail in a puzzle, it turned out that he was a key component.

If he had told his past-self that one day he will find a will to live, his past self probably would have never believed him. That saddened him, but by then, Rook was just too far gone for anything to get through him. However, that was the past, and now is the present. He has a reason for living, and that is for himself. Kaito needs him as much as he needs Kaito, and he won't just allow death to take it all away at this moment.

The noise that he previously heard was slowly rising in volume. His eyes that he didn't even realized were closed suddenly opened. It was dark, but to his right, a light was shining brightly. It was where the source of the noise was coming from. Slowly, but surely, Rook began standing up and walking towards that light. His movements felt sluggish, almost as if the shadows were holding him to this place; however, he pushed on.

The light was blinding, but Rook wanted to know what all of the noise was about.

"Rook-Rook! Wake up!"

"You no good director. How the hell is the POG supposed to run without you?"

"Don't believe what the doctors are telling you!"

"Rook, please be okay." Rook stopped moving for a moment. All those years, Rook had thoughts about his death. Now he was finally here. He became eternal to Kaito. He died saving his friend. Surely that was all his life wanted from him. He looked back to the shadows that all of the sudden looked so welcoming.

"Rook, just wake up will you!"

"Kaito," Rook said and turned around. His life had a different purpose now, and he wasn't going to through it all the way now. With a new air of confidence, Rook ran toward the source of noise knowing that that it will take him to the place he now belonged, somewhere where Kaito and the others needed him.

* * *

"Ah! He's waking up guys!" a voice said in Japanese.

It took Rook a moment to actually processed what was being said. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep.

"Someone call in a nurse!" another voice said. This voice was much more feminine whereas the first voice sounded more like a child. Slowly, Rook began opening his eyes and was met with blinding light.

"Rook?" Kaito. That voice was definitely Kaito's voice. When his blue eyes opened, he was met with the image of his friend. He had a worried expression on his face that did not suit him. With some effort, Rook managed to give some attempt at a smile.

"Thank you Rook," Kaito said with a smile as well. Finally, Rook's eyesight began to focus and he could see that the rest of Kaito's friends were also there watching him. He made a mental note to get to know all of them better, or at least on a better personal level. His first introductions of them were simply facts of their talents. He now wished to befriend them just like how he befriended Kaito.

"Rook-sama! I heard that you have awoken!" Bishop called from his other side. Rook turned his head to see him standing at his side. Loyal Bishop, someone who he could always trust. Rook had to remember to ask him why he stayed with him all of these years.

Suddenly, the light was turned off, and there was someone on him checking his pulse and vitals. He was given oxygen and some other drugs that he rather not think about. His friends were all ushered out, but was assured by each and every one of them that they would be back the moment they could.

One of the doctors beside him commented that his group of friends were surely a loyal bunch and that he was lucky to have friends like that. Rook smiled once more and closed his eyes. He was lucky, and for that, he was thankful for all they have done for him.


End file.
